


Roughhousing with your old man

by Skyrocket25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Peter, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Nice Peter, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Tony never rough played with his dad, or rough housed with him has some people call it. But it doesn't mean he won't do it with son. He loves being able to be that close with Peter, being able to play fight with his son.like normal fathers and sons do.AKA:Tony and Peter just messing around play fighting with each other.





	Roughhousing with your old man

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while because been working on my other story Hidden Stark, but i will be uploading to that soon and putting more small stories like this up to. :) Hope you enjoy this little on if you want me little ones just let me know in the comments.

Roughhousing

Tony never Roughhoused with his father, they never had that kind of relationship. It was never fun and games just distance and coldness between them. No matter how his mother attempted to make them get along to. It just never happened for them and he doesn’t really know why till this day. why his father wanted it that way between the both of them.

But Tony, would never have it any Other way with his boy. He thinks to himself grinning has the sound of feet and elbows and squeals and shrieks, run through the halls followed by Peters laughter. —lots of laughing— more thumps and grunts. I try to push Peter down onto the couch after chasing him up from the lab.

He had shoved past me shouting “Come on old man, you’re getting slow in your old age. Grinning has I reached out to grab the cheeky little git. He had just went by slipping through my fingers has he ran up the stairs

. “Oh, I think my little spider baby, is forgetting who he is dealing with.” I shout after him.

I had easily run after him, cornering him at the couch.

He lets out a yell, only to be than followed by a giggle has he fights to remove my hands from his waist tickling his sides. I just grin wider, tickling up and down his sides he lets out a scream, pushing and shoving away from me. Fighting me with elbows and kicks, he turns to face me.

Oh, that was his mistake... “No-stop! Tick-les” He is breathless from the laughter.

Hands pushing against my chest. I just hum smirking “Oh no, no you started this I think it’s only right I finish it.”

Peters eyes widened in horror, but the cheeky smile doesn’t leave his face. Eyes lightning up with amusement and happiness.

He lets out a grunt has I push him down into the couch.

“No please, I’m sorry...” I don’t listen to his cheeky lies.

Grabbing both his Wrists into one of my hands I hold them above his head.

“Doesn’t sound like your sorry to me. My little _bambino”_ I grin kneeling over him holding him down onto the cushions.

Slowly using my other hand to tickle down his side.

He shrieks out in laughter.

Head shaking from side to side “No... let go stupid old man.” He screams. I raise my eyebrows taking away my hand.

“Stupid old man is it now, it was sorry ten seconds ago.” I hum in amusement.

Wiggling my fingers across Peters neck, earning another belter of laughter off him.

“No, No I am sorry dad! Stop, it tickles!” I just grin a warmth feeling in my chest at the word dad.

Peter had only started calling me dad, a year after the adoption and still it fills me with the same warmth and tightness in my chest each time. Taking my hand away I let him catch his breath, his eyes glaring up at mine.

I can’t help my toothy grin, quickly his eyes go wide has I wiggle my fingers in front of him has a little threat. Of more ticklish torment if not behaved. I don’t worry about taking it to far either, knowing Peter could easily get me off him if he really wanted with his super strength.

“Right young man! I think we need to teach you some lessons, again don’t you?” I tease raising an eyebrow at him.

He shakes his head frantically.

Now really pushing against my weight.

“No, I’m sorry dad, You’re the best. I won’t do it again.” He laughs pushing me off him.

But I’m not ready to let this end yet and I wrestle him off the couch and onto the ground.

Now he really fights back.

“Right I warned you old man.” Peter grunts has he tries to elbow my shoulder.

I laugh “Oh the little spider thinks he can threaten his old man now.” I get him down into a headlock he laughs loudly has I ruffle his hair with the back of my knuckles.

Grabbing at the table he pulls us both up even with me trying to hold us down onto the ground with all my strength.

Its such ball, I’d easily be able to hold him down if I was wearing the armour. Not that I ever would do that. Has he gets us back to our feet, I kick his feet from under him, before he has chance to do anything holding him tight to me. Has we fall back down to the couch he tries to elbow me.

But we still fall with a grunt hitting the couch hard.

Smiling I grab his head ignoring his hits and pushing. I hold him to my chest wrapping my arms protectively around him. Nuzzling my cheek into his hair. Just holding him close to me, giving him a little squeeze.

It doesn’t take long for Peter to give in. Now not wanting to rough play with his dad. But be given a cuddle on our couch instead. It’s something neither of us could ever say no to.

I smile fondly has Peter lets out a big breath, relaxing into me now. His hands holding tightly into my shirt. I run my hand through his hair knowing he can’t resist the urge to be cuddled over. It’s playing unfair and we both know it. But Peters knows by now his old man doesn’t play fair.

“You have still got a couple of years before you can take on your old man Pete, don’t forget that.” I hum teasingly but in a warm tone.

Kissing the top of his head pulling him closer into my chest if that’s even possible.

He doesn’t say anything just hums into my shoulder eyes closing letting out a little sigh of relief has I run my fingertips over the top of his scalp.

“Love you my priceless _tesoro_ ” I whisper gently in his ear.


End file.
